<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's your freshman year you're gonna be here for the next four years by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629273">It's your freshman year you're gonna be here for the next four years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cricket RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Physical Education, School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Aaron Finch as a nerd in high school with Jake Fraser-mcgurk as the school bully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's your freshman year you're gonna be here for the next four years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"sorry I'm late," Aaron Finch said apologetically, sliding into one of the seats in the front row. </p><p>The substitute teacher finished writing his name on the board and turned to face the class. "that's okay, Aaron," he said, looking at Aaron fondly. </p><p>"I've lost my glasses somewhere and can't find them anywhere," Aaron said, sounding distraught. Distantly he heard laughing from the back row but ignored it. </p><p>"They'll turn up," the teacher replied, a kind smile directed at Aaron. He clapped his hands once for silence. "Hello class, I'll be teaching you P.E. today. My name is Mr Harper."</p><p>"More like Mr Farter," a voice piped up from the back, and there were guffaws of laughter. </p><p>Aaron turned around and squinted, making out a boy with reddish hair grinning widely, then turned back, shaking his head at the immaturity. </p><p>"Thank you, Jake," Mr Harper said, a disapproving frown at Jake Fraser-mcgurk in the back row. </p><p>The teacher wrote "how to play a ramp shot" on the whiteboard, and swivelled to face the class. "alright," Mr Harper announced, "we'll be learning ramp shots today."</p><p>Aaron nodded eagerly. He enjoyed learning new cricket shots to add to his ever growing list. </p><p>"Sir, do you want me to demonstrate?" Jake called out, "I ramped Wes agar for six the other day."</p><p>There was cheering and hooting from his mates around him and they were all chanting JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE</p><p>Mr Harper sighed. "okay, calm down," he said, clapping his hands for silence again. "I'm an expert at it so it's best if I demonstrate. Thanks for the offer, Jake."</p><p>"No problem Farter," Jake replied, much to the amusement of himself and his mates. </p><p>Aaron listened with keen interest as Mr Harper went through the theory of the ramp shot. He explained how to use it successfully, to an unpleasant soundtrack of fart noises coming from the back row. Aaron gritted his teeth. </p><p>Mr Harper demonstrated the ramp shot for the rest of the lesson and then dismissed the class, promising that they'll all get to practice it next lesson. </p><p>Aaron packed up his books, still worried about his missing glasses. He knew he had them in 1st period but couldn't recall where he'd put them during recess. </p><p>A pretty girl came up to him just as Aaron had slung his backpack on his shoulders. "Hi, I'm Amy," she said sweetly, "I found these in the girl's toilets today." She held out a pair of glasses to him. </p><p>Aaron stared at the glasses. "How... How did they get there?" He asked dumbfounded. </p><p>"I dunno," Amy replied shrugging. "are they yours?"</p><p>"Y... Yes," Aaron stammered, "th-- th-- thank you." He took the glasses and put them on. Everything was clear again.</p><p>He looked at Amy's face and was about to say something when he caught a glimpse of Jake and his friends in the back row, throwing someone's iPhone to each other in a game of keepings off. </p><p>"I bet it was Jake," Aaron said, sighing, "he loves flushing my glasses down the toilet." He looked sadly at the floor. </p><p>Amy touched his arm. "I'm sorry," she said, so much understanding in her voice. "come and eat lunch with me and the girls today."</p><p>Aaron looked at Amy's glowing face. "I'd love that," he said smiling, "makes a change from me and Glenn eating in a broom closet together."</p><p>"Glenn's welcome to join us too," Amy said, and she linked arms with Aaron as they walked out of the classroom. </p><p>"Oooooh, Aaron's cheating on Glenn with a girl," Jake mocked loudly. His friends guffawed. "Aaron, you still having quickies with Glenn between classes?" His friends laughed louder. </p><p>Aaron turned red as him and Amy hurried out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once I mentioned to some cricket fans in a group chat how good Jake Fraser-mcgurk was after his first game for Victoria and they informed me he's a bully. I do not believe them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>